Sonic And The Acceleracers Ignition
by MadGamer36
Summary: What if the Sonic cast were Acceleracers? This is how it all starts. They will go through twisting tracks as well as insane environments! They will also be racing alongside the original cast of Acceleracers. Fan Characters welcome to join.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue

Two years ago, there was an event called the "World Race" held by Dr. Peter Tezla. The point of the race was to go into Highway 35 and reach the end of the track to get the Wheel Of Power. In reward, each driver of the winning team would get a check of $5,000,000. But there was a robot named Gelorum who wanted the Wheel of Power for herself. So she and all her other robots came and tried to take it. But we went back to Highway 35 and put it back where it belonged. After that, Gelorum swore that she would return.

_

Chapter 1  
>Racing Drones Takeover<p>

Ever since the drivers left Highway 35, Dr. Tezla and Dr. Eggman had continued their research on the Wheel of Power. Dr. Tezla had been taking his car, the Nitrium, into Highway 35 and taking pictures and filming of the wheel, while Dr. Eggman stayed back at headquarters and studied it while guiding Dr. Tezla. One night, they were going to keep studying it, but when Dr. Tezla went in, he was being chased by Gelorum's Racing Drones. Tezla drove his car up the tower road when Gelorum started shooting lasers from her chopper. Tezla was just about to reach the Wheel until one of Gelorum's shots hit him. The car started falling down the tower. As he was, Gelorum's chopper flew above the Wheel with a claw coming down and taking it away. The Nitrium fell off the track to the bottom of the city. In no time at all, Hot Wheels City was swarming with Drones searching around, and preparing to make their new Headquarters. It was only a matter of time before they found Dr. Tezla and held him prisoner. Even though the Nitrium was trashed, Tezla's radio communication was still working. "Peter, PETER!" yelled Dr. Eggman, "What is going on! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Meanwhile, there was a large Drone truck sitting at the edge of a track when the radio turned on. "We have the Wheel of Power." said Gelorum. "Now, DESTROY TEZLA!" The Racing Drone followed orders, and scanned the area for Dr. Tezla. Unfortunately for Tezla, the sensors picked up a heat signal near him, so the Drone started after the car. Once it landed at the bottom, the top half of the car started shifting parts and transforming! The newly formed Drone jumped out of the car and started walking toward the Nitrium. "Peter, what's going on in there!" Eggman kept yelling. Dr. Tezla finally came to, and tried get out, but the Drone was too close for him to do anything! It finally reached the car, and started tearing it apart, throwing every piece aside! Tezla figured that the situation was too much, so he started reaching his dashboard for a button. The Drone finally moved everything out of the way, and was tearing a hole through the bottom of the car! Before it could reach Dr. Tezla, he pushed the button. A bright light flashed through the car, and Tezla disappeared! The Drone went through a huge fit of rage! It picked up what was left of the Nitrium, and threw it as far as it could! Back on Earth, it was close afternoon, and there was another flash of light. After it stopped, it dropped Dr. Tezla onto the desert floor, knocking his helmet off. He slowly started crawling through the desert to reach a road. Eventually, he finally did. At the side of the road was a sign that said Highway 35. As soon as Tezla reached the road, he turned onto his back. He couldn't go any further. Fortunately for him, there were two things hovering towards him. It was Dr. Eggman in his Eggpod and Gig. Eggman saw how injured Dr. Tezla was, so he took him into his Eggpod, and they went to look for a new hideout. Back on Highway 35, the Racing Drones had already taken over the entire city, and made it a giant factory for new Drones. It was big enough to invade the world with.


	2. Chapter 2: Race On The Coastline

Chapter 2  
>Race On The Coastline<p>

Meanwhile, at the California coast cliffsides, there was a large hot rod speeding through the roads. The driver was former World Racer, Mark Wylde. But he usually lived by "Wylde". He wasn't exactly what he used to be. For starters, he was more muscular and aggressive. He had all sorts of tattoos on his right arm, and he wore sunglasses. Markie was driving with a flashback in his head. He and his older brother, Kurt, were arguing. "Look at yourself, Markie!" Kurt said, "You've changed!" "SCRAP IT, KURT!" Markie yelled, "YOU AIN'T MY BIG BROTHER, ANYMORE!" After that, he tried to walk away. "MARKIE!" Kurt called. Markie suddenly turned around and punched Kurt in the face, knocking him over. "The name is WYLDE!" Markie finished. That was the end of the flashback. Markie was currently on his way to a race meeting between two teams. At the party were more than forty different people, waiting for the event to start. One of the teams, the Teku, was already there, waiting for the other team to get there. On this team, there was Kurt Wylde, Karma Eiss, Shirako Takamoto, team leader: Nolo Passaro, Vert Wheeler, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower (or "Tails"), Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonya the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Bunny Rabbot, Mina Mongoose, and Honey the Cat. There were a few other members of the team, but they had stuff to do, so they couldn't meet with them. Sonic's uncle, Chuck, was with the Teku, too, but he didn't race. Instead, he was the mechanic, and brains of the team. During this time, Vert and Nolo were arguing about who should be racing. Sonic and Kurt were just listening in on the conversation. "Come on! I know the coastroads better than anyone else here!" yelled Vert, "I've been up here surfing before I could drive!" Nolo chuckled to himself. "Whatever, man." he answered, "I've been driving BEFORE I could drive!" Both Vert and Sonic were just confused. "What does that even mean?" Vert said in confusion. Nolo just got mad. "REMEMBER WHO'S THE TEKU LEADER, VERT!" he yelled. Nolo tried to walk away, but Vert just kept going at it. "He's only leader because of his brother!" "Hey, it's Nolo's call who drives!" said Kurt. Sonic just sighed. "Sure hope this doesn't last forever." he said, "Kurt, I'm gonna go over and talk with Tails, then I'm gonna go to my uncle, Chuck, and ask him if he has anything ready." Nolo had gone to talk with the others. Most of the music that was at the party was coming from Shirako's car, which had about 8 subwoofers in the back of the car. The other team, the Metal Maniacs, showed up later than the Teku. On this team was Taro Kitano, Mitchel McClerg (or Monkey), Team Leader: Tork Maddox, Mark Wylde (or "Wylde"), Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Like the Teku, there were more members, but they couldn't make it. As soon as they got there, Monkey got some box out, and started setting it up. It was a holographic starting light. The race was between team leaders Nolo and Tork. They were starting their cars when Markie came in, upset about not racing. "Hey, Tork!" he called over in an upset tone, "Why can't I race!" Tork just kept looking forward. "Leaders only!" he answered. Then he started driving forward. "NO FAIR, TORK! I WANT 'EM ALL!" Markie yelled. He kept going at it, but Tork just ignored him. When they got to the starting line, they both stopped and waited for the signal. Monkey was having trouble with the starting light. It wouldn't turn on! He tried slamming his fist on it, but it didn't work. Then he got up and kicked it, and it finally turned on, glowing red. Monkey got out a radio and checked to make sure the road was clear. "Yeah, this is Monkey!" he said, "IS THE ROAD CLEAR NOW!" "We're still checking!" the other line answered. Tork was very-well focused on the race. But he had a flashback of him and Taro talking. Nolo was having flashbacks of his brother. "You trying to take my place?" said his brother. "Come on, Tone!" said Nolo, "Just let me race just once! I know I can beat him!" Tone just started chuckling. "You wanna be the leader now, little bro?" he asked. Then, Nolo's flashback went to his brother's last race, which was with Tork. Tone was winning, but when they reached a turn, Tone tried to showoff with a wider drift. He crashed into the corner, which threw his car to the other side of the street. "TONE!" Nolo yelled, before his brother's car burst into flames. Nolo ended the flashback and tried to forget about it. He tried to focus on the race. Monkey was still checking. "THESE GUYS AREN'T GONNA WAIT HERE ALL NIGHT!" he yelled, trying to hurry them up. After a few seconds, an answer came back. "ALL CLEAR!" said the guy on the other radio. Suddenly, the light turned green, and Nolo and Tork took off. "HERE THEY COME!" Monkey yelled. "I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT WYLDE IS ALL ABOUT!" Markie said, before turning his car around and chasing after the race. "WYLDE!" Taro yelled, trying to stop him. But it was too late. Shadow figured he'd have to convince him to stop. "Taro," he said, "I'll go and stop him!" Taro looked at him. "Good luck, Shadow!" he replied. Shadow just nodded, got into his car, the Scorcher, and went after Markie. Back to the race, Nolo and Tork were neck and neck. Tone's words to Nolo kept echoing through his head. "You wann be the leader now, little bro?" These words kept distracting Nolo, and he was falling behind. He knew he had to drown out his thoughts, so he turned on his music and played the song "Trance Dance*". It seemed to pull his focus back to him, because he started catching up to Tork. As soon as he pulled up to him, Nolo drove his car into the side of Tork's, and tried to shove him off the cliff. "THIS IS FOR TONE!" he yelled. Tork wasn't going to let himself get pushed off by a kid. "BACK OFF PUNK!" he yelled, as he flicked a switch on his dashboard, releasing flames through his engine onto Nolo's car. It caused Nolo to back off. And as if on cue, Mark came in and drove in between Nolo and Tork, ruining the race and getting ahead. He started laughing like a maniac when he was halfway through. When he got out, he spun both Nolo and Tork out. Nolo's car was flipping over, getting completely scratched up and totaled, stopping at a boulder, while Tork's car got half stuck on the railing. "GO WYLDE!" Mark yelled. It was barely then that Shadow was catching up. He passed by Nolo and Tork, and saw all the damage to their cars. He was too late. He got out of his car and tried to help Tork. Back to Wylde, he was still taking the race, when he saw Gig ahead of his headlights! "WOAH!" he yelled. He tried to avoid him, but he spun out of control. His car hit the railing of the road, leaving him barely in balance. But his car quickly leaned too far back, and he started falling off the cliff. He screamed before flicking a switch on his dashboard, launching a grappling hook into the cliff. Pretty soon, the others arrived to see what happened. Kurt and Monkey got out of their cars. Kurt was really worried about his brother. Monkey went up to the cliff where Wylde crashed, and looked down. A few seconds later, he saw Markie's car swaying back. "WYLDE'S OKAY!" he yelled, reasuring everyone. Kurt sighed in relief. "He's cranking back up!" Monkey added. Vector went up to where Monkey was, and got ready to help Markie up. Vert, Kurt and Sonic noticed Gig hovering above the road. "Gig?" Vert said, "What are you doing here!" "Dr. Tezla and Eggman need your help." the small robot answered. "What about after the World Race when we needed more Nitrox to go back into Highway 35?" Kurt asked in a reminding tone, "He just turned his back on us!" "Come on, Kurt!" said Sonic, "Shouldn't we at least hear him out before turning our backs?" "The professors needed Nitrox to continue their research on the wheel." he answered, "But nobody can enter Highway 35 now!" "Why is that!" asked Tails. "GELORUM AND HER RACING DRONES HAVE STOLEN THE WHEEL OF POWER!" Amy gasped in surprise. Although, she was the only one who did. "Racing Drones?" Monkey whispered to Taro, "What does that mean?" "TROUBLE!" Taro answered. Everyone started going to their cars but Karma. She walked up to Gig. "These, 'Racing Drones', what are they?" she asked. "Robots. Built for racing." Gig answered in a formal tone. "Robots." Karma said, "Are they good?" "They're robots," he said, "They're perfect!" Gig then hovered off. "Perfect." Karma whispered to herself. Everyone on the Teku was getting to their cars, but Nolo tried to stop them. "COME ON, GIVE ME A CAR!" he commanded, "I WANT TO FINISH THIS TONIGHT!" "There's something we need to do Nolo!" Vert said. Nolo just got upset. "NOTHING'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE TEKU!" he yelled in an upset tone. "This is!" said Kurt as he passed Nolo to get to his car. "BUT..." That was all he could get out before everyone took off. As soon as they were gone, Nolo just screamed into the night. "*psst* Hey Taro!" Monkey said before Taro could get to his car. "Wylde told me that this Tezla dude payed millions of dollars to some of his drivers. You think I might make anything?" "You're COMING?" Taro said. "You think Tork won't mind?" Monkey asked. "Monkey, it's probably not a good idea to ask him." said Knuckles, "Just look over there." He pointed over to Tork before getting into his car. Monkey looked over to see Tork furious! He was grunting loudly while slamming on his car. "Uhhh...H-Hey, Taro, Knuckles, WAIT UP!" Monkey said, before getting his car and going after them.


	3. Chapter 3: New Headquarters Part 1

The Teku and Metal Maniacs were currently on their way to Tezla's old research cube. When they passed highway 35, they were going so fast that one of them blew the Highway sign off the post. "So what's the big deal with this 'Highway 35'?" Karma asked. "The REAL Highway 35 was a track built in another DIMENSION by these wierd ancient dudes called 'Accelerons'." Vert answered. "Hmph, that's what you call REAL?" Karma asked in sarcasm. "Hey!" Sonic said, "How do you explain us! You think WE were built?" "Anyways, Telza and Eggman recruited some of the best drivers for the World Race." Kurt said. "Yeah, it was Vert, Kurt, Taro, Sonic, me, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and a few other people." Tails explained. "So who won?" Honey asked. Vert was going to answer that he did, but before he could even say anything, he was cut off by Kurt. "Doesn't matter who won." he said, "All Tezla and Eggman wanted was the Wheel of Power at the end of the track!" "Hey, Sonic." said Chuck, "Why haven't you ever told me about this?" Sonic tried to think about how to answer his question. "Well, even though we go through all kinds of big stuff, this actually would've been unbelievable." Sonic explained. Monkey looked at his side view mirror, and saw two other cars catching up. It was Markie and Vector. "Hey guys!" Monkey called to the other Maniacs. "Wylde and Vector are here!" Markie and Vector caught up pretty fast, and Markie was trying to pass everyone. He passed Monkey, leaving his dust in Monkey's face. "*cough* HEY!" Monkey yelled. "THIS ISN'T A RACE!" Markie just kept speeding. "It's always a race!" he replied. When he got up to the Teku, he started bumping into everyone he passed. "MANIAC!" Kurt yelled at his brother. Eventually, everyone arrived at Tezla's headquarters. But when they arrived, it was destroyed and abandoned. Everyone got out of their cars, and Vert looked around. He couldn't see anything, and nobody was around. Then a figure came out of the shadows. "Vert!" the figure said. It was Kadeem. He walked up to Vert and fist bumped. "It's been a long time!" he said. "Good to see you again!" Vert replied. Monkey was desperate to meet the dr's. "Is that Tezla, or Eggman?" he asked. "My name is Kadeem!" Kadeem answered, "Who are YOU?" "He's just a freaky little Metal Maniac, Kadeem!" Kurt answered. Markie tried to defend the team name. "That means he's the BEST!" he said, "Like me, Taro, Shadow, Knuckles, and Vector!" "The REAL drivers are TEKU!" Kurt said back. "Come on, you guys!" Sonic yelled, "Now's not the time to argue!" "Hmph, Says the faker!" said Shadow. "SHADOW!" Sonic said, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" "GUYS," Tails yelled, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO MAKE THINGS WORSE!" The room went silent as both teams started staring each other off. Kadeem broke the silence and started laughing. "Yes, I see how it is!" he said. Vert went back to him. "You get everything straightened out back home?" he asked. "*sigh* My people will have to wait," Kadeem replied, "because THIS cannot!" Monkey was still trying to find out about payment. "Well if this is so important," he said, "that must mean it pays alot! Right?" Shadow just facepalmed and Kadeem started chuckling. Monkey couldn't take it as a hint of no pay. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Kadeem just laughed even louder. "So Kadeem," Amy said, "do you know where Dr. Tezla and Eggman might be?" "Indeed I do, Amy!" Kadeem answered, "Come with me." He got into his car and started driving out of the cube. Everyone else followed in their cars.


	4. Chapter 3: New Headquarters Part 2

Kadeem was leading everyone into the desert, where there were giant stalagtites all over the desert floor. They were as tall as flagpoles. Luckily, Kadeem showed them through a route in the maze. "Tezla and Eggman have built a new hideout where no one will find them." he explained, "Follow me, and match my speed!" Kadeem started speeding up, while drifting through all the sharp turns. Minutes later, he led everyone to a cliff that led to the side of a mountain. "DEAD END!" Monkey yelled, before slamming on the brakes. However, everyone else kept up their speed, and jumped. As soon as they left the cliff, they disappeared into the mountain, making strange green rings of virtual digits around where they entered. Monkey was confused. "But that's impossible!" he said. Soon after he said that, the rest of the drivers passed by and went in again. When everyone but Monkey got in, they found out that it was Tezla and Eggman's new headquarters. They looked around the huge cave and saw a giant orange track circling the cave on a sphere sort of way, leading to the center of the cave in the air. The cave was also sort of like a garage, having stacks of tires and other stuff. In the middle of the cave was a giant hole in the ground, surrounded by a railing. "WOAH, check it out!" Vert said in disbelief. Everyone got out of their cars and walked up to the rails. "Gee, the dr's sure did make one heck of a hideout!" Sonic said. Pretty soon, a giant holographic face came out of the hole. It was Dr. Tezla! "WELCOME TO THE ACCELEDROME!" he greeted. "Gelorum and her Drones have the Wheel of Power. Before the Wheel was taken, Dr. Eggman and I have discovered that it was more than just a source of power. It was a key to something much bigger than Highway 35. COUNTLESS NEW TRACKS in unique new worlds that I call, the Racing Realms." Back outside, Monkey was still stopped at the edge of the cliff. "HELLO!" he yelled. His call echoed in the vacancy. He looked down at the long drop. He was hesitant, but he got in his car and backed up. As soon as he had the space, he floored the gas and tried to get his speed to make it. Luckily, he was just able to make it safe. As he was driving, Tezla was still giving his speech about the Racing Realms. "Reaching the end of Highway 35 was only the first step, mapped out for us by the Accelerons." "Did I miss anything?" Monkey yelled, after getting out of his car. Everyone looked back, then just faced Dr. Tezla again. "The journey of discovery begins here!" he finished. Then the hologram changed from a face to the Wheel of Power. Kadeem led everyone to a conference room in a tall building. It had screens allover the walls with the Wheel, and a smaller hologram of the Wheel of Power. Everyone took a seat at that table, each team on one side. Tails then remembered something when he sat down. "Hey Vector!" he called over, arms crossed. Vector looked over at him. "Where's the computer room?" he said, smirking while making fun of him. Vector's only response was an angry growl. Karma rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "So which one is the Wheel of Power?" she asked. "They are both holograms." Kadeem answered. "EXACT 3-dimensional re-creations!" said Lani, who just walked into the room. Vert was surprised to see her again. "LANI!" he yelled. "It's good to see another Wave Ripper again!" Sonic was confused. "Huh? What about your friend, Alec?" he asked. "I haven't seen him in months," Vert explained, "he just disappeared." "I'm not driving, Vert!" Lani said. "I've been working with Dr. Tezla and Dr. Eggman in the Acceledrome." "Same here!" said Carlos, who also just walked into the room. "CARLOS!" Sonic and Tails yelled in unison, "You're here too!" "Yep," Carlos answered, "A few weeks ago, I got a call from Lani saying that Tezla and Eggman needed me to help with the surveillance in the Realms." "Are you at least gonna be driving?" Honey asked. "I wish I could," Carlos said, "but I haven't seen Rinspeed since last year! One night he was standing outside, watching the view of the neighborhood, and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. Since then, I've been trying to see if I could find a regular car, but none of them were any good for racing. It's just not the same without him." He lowered his head, hoping he could see his favorite robot again. "So, they didn't tell us who was coming." Lani added, looking at Taro. "Who else is working here?" Monkey asked in annoyance. Just then, Tikal walked into the room, answering Monkey's question. "TIKAL!" Knuckles said, surprised. "You know Dr. Tezla!" "Yeah." she answered, "But it's a long story. Right now, we should be talking about the situation." All three of them walked up to the table, and started talking about the holographic Wheels of Power and helping Tezla and Eggman. "While studying the Wheel of Power," Gig explained, " Dr. Tezla and Dr. Eggman recorded the unique patterns of it." Monkey didn't understand a word Gig said. "Is he speaking English?" he asked, confused at Gig's big words, "He's speaking English, right?" "In a very REAL sense," Gig continued, "the hologram in front of you IS the Wheel of Power." "We believe that it's been opening portals to each of the Racing Realms." said Tikal. "And the Racing Drones have been entering them." Kadeem added. "Each time they enter, they gain new abilities." said Carlos. "Whatever is at the end of the Realms must be even more powerful than the Wheel!" Kadeem guessed. Monkey decided to try another shot for a hint of his pay. "Hehehe. Well if it's THAT powerful," he said, standing up, "it must be worth ALOT OF MONEY! Right?" Kadeem started laughing to himself again, and Shadow once more facepalmed. "Why does he keep laughing?" Monkey asked, sitting back down, annoyed. What the drivers didn't know was Tezla and Eggman were watching them from the surveillance room. "So? Why should we help?" Kurt said. "Last time, it was just to get the Wheel of Power. What do the doctors want now!" Tezla slammed his fist on the desk, messing up the transmission. "Dr. Tezla and Eggman have been trying to stop the Drones from accessing each of the Realms." Gig continued. "But most of us don't have the right experience to go in," Tikal added, "and even if we did, we don't have the right cars or equipment to-" "IT'S MOVING!" Taro interupted. He was looking out the window, watching the Wheel as it shifted its rings in a circling motion. Not only that, but there was even an alarm sounding outside the building. "Another portal is about to open!" Gig said. "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Markie exclaimed, "LET'S RACE!" "This is gonna be great!" said Knuckles, as he followed Markie. "We need Nitrox!" said Vert. Outside, everyone was modifying their cars for any possible Realm coming up. Lani and Carlos were helping as much as they could. The drivers were getting Tezla's tanks of Nitrox2 and installing them to the cars. Taro was putting his in when Monkey came up to him, holding a tank. "What exactly does this juice do?" he asked him. "You'll see." Taro answered. Knuckles heard Monkey's question. "Little hint," he said, "this stuff will probably break your meters." After that, he went to install his Nitrox. One of the Wheel's rings had stopped, and the alarm went to a higher tone. On one of the walls, there were three yellow lights in a line, and they were blinking along the rhythem of the alarm. When the first pitch got higher at the first ring, one of the lights stopped blinking and stayed lit. Everyone was still getting their cars ready, but they were halfways finished. Soon, the second ring stopped, with one of the markings on it positioned exactly over the copy on the first ring. The marking was the shape of a bolt. Sonic was just about finished with his car when his uncle, Chuck, came up to him to give quick advice. "Sonic," he said, "Be careful when you go in there." Sonic nodded and gave his uncle a thumbs up. Just then, the final ring stopped, with the bolt marking over the other two...and it was GLOWING! When it stopped, all three lights had just stayed alit, glowing green. "THE RACING REALM IS OPEN!" Gig announced. Everyone got into their cars, turned them on, and drove to the nearest track openings. As soon as they passed the gates, their cars just immediately sped up, slamming the drivers back into their seats. They were passing all around the Acceledrome and the Wheel of Power as it held a portal to the current Racing Realm. "You must be going 300MPH when you reach the Wheel!" Kadeem explained. Monkey was the last one in the line of cars, just thinking about the money. "Geez. Wish somebody would tell me how much we're getting payed." Shadow apparently overheard through his radio, and once again facepalmed at his remark. Eventually everyone met with the final loop which ended at a ramp leading to the portal. Before the ramp was a speed launcher. This sudden boost once again caused everyone to slam back into their seats before entering the portal. The speed was too much for Monkey's dashboard to record though, because before he met the launcher, the dial on his RPM meter broke off, just as Knuckles said. Then Monkey finally went in. Lani, Carlos, Gig, and Tikal were in the main control room, watching from there. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Lani. "I know.!" Tikal agreed. "Same here." Carlos said. Gig came up to them almost boasting. "Computers don't have feelings." he said. "We should've told them!" Lani said, looking at a timer, "EVERYTHING!" What the drivers didn't know was that each Realm only stays open for an hour. The timer was at 00:59:41 and counting.


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble In The Storm Realm

Inside the realm, the skies were dark, and covered with thunder clouds. There was lightning in every direction. The track was far from the ground. Suddenly, a ripped portal opened, and two cars came out. They were Markie and Kadeem. Kadeem was calm, but Markie was panicing. There was nearly no track to land on. "AUGH, THERE'S NO TRACK!" he yelled. Soon, a few more cars came out of the portal. Those cars were Kurt, Tails, Karma, Vector, Knuckles, and Amy. "WOAH, WHERE DO WE LAND!" Tails yelled. Kadeem and Markie were still falling through the sky when Kadeem spotted a track just under them. They both landed safely, and started driving. Four more cars came out of the portal. Sonic, Vert, Shadow, and Taro. After them, Honey and Monkey came out of the portal. Monkey was so scared, he was closing his eyes. Vert, Sonic, Taro, and Shadow had already landed on the track. Honey was focusing on where to land, but Monkey was just whispering to himself. "There has to be a track! THERE HAS TO BE A TRACK!" he kept whispering. Soon, he got his wish and landed on track. Everyone was on the track and kept driving. Kadeem was curious about the laws of physics in this Realm. "Does anyone here know what's holding this track up?" he asked in sense of reality. "Ask the Accelerons!" Taro answered. Shadow was wondering what happened to Monkey, so he talked through his radio com. "Monkey!" he said, "Where are you!" "Heh, I'm right behind you, Shadow!" Monkey answered. Just then, he passed Shadow, waving through his window. Meanwhile back at the Acceledrome, Lani, Tikal, Carlos, and Chuck were in the control room, setting up the surveillance from everyone's onboard cameras. Kadeem's was the first to turn on. "The onboard camera to Kadeem's car is transmitting." Gig announced. "GOOD!" Tikal said, "Then we should have radio contact as well." "Chuck," Carlos called, "go to those computers and see if you can get any signal from Sonic! I'll check Honey and Tails." "Okay." Chuck answered. While they were checking communications, the drivers were racing through the floating track when they saw that the track led down into a the eye of a hurricane. Vert was looking at all the lightning. "OW MAN!" he yelled, "This is even COOLER than Highway 35!" "YOU'RE TELLING ME!" Tails replied. Everyone kept up their speed to keep through the spiral track. Eventually when they got to the bottom of the hurricane, they reached a giant loop that led downwards. They drove up and tried to keep their speed. "KEEP ACCELERATING, KARMA!" Kurt yelled, "THE AERODYNAMICS OF YOUR CAR WILL HOLD YOU ON THE TRACK!" "Yeah, I got that." Karma replied in an obvious tone. "CHECK OUT THIS VERTICAL!" Vert yelled. "BIG DEAL!" Sonic said, "I go through these kind of loops all the time!" Monkey was so scared of the loop, that he slammed on the brakes as he was going down. This caused his car to lose grip of the track, falling towards the bottom. "Monkey!" Lani called over the radio, "Can you hear me, what's the situation!" "Whatever this dude's paying us is NOT ENOUGH!" he responded. Gig came up to the radio. "Who said anything about paying?" he said. This caused Monkey to freak out. "NOOOOO!" he yelled. Soon, his car reached the bottom angle of the loop, landing his car safely. He looked up over his dashboard and saw that he was still safe. Then he tried to catch up to everyone else. "Hey, that wasn't so bad!" he said calmly. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck right in front of him. The drivers soon found out that the sides of the tracks were almost covered in lightning rods, taking the lightning and striking it against the track. Everyone started scattering all over the track, avoiding the lightning. One of the bolts of lightning got a direct hit as it struck Kurt's Sling Shot. The damage was extreme. It destroyed the windshield and shut his car down. He kept trying to restart it, but the battery wouldn't work for a few minutes. Everyone was passing Kurt, and when he saw that he was behind, he slammed his fist against the dashboard. Eventually, the rest of the drivers got out of the lightning roads. What these drivers didn't know was that they were being watched. The Racing Drones had a Recon Drone searching for the best route through the Realm when it spotted the Teku and Metal Maniacs. Gelorum was watching from the Drone Headquarters. She changed the signal to one of the Racing Drones and informed them. "There are humans and Mobians in the Realm." she informed, "Destroy them." "Understood!" the Drone replied. The Drones were driving in a line. The one in the front stopped and went backwards into the track. He was running into some heavy fog, but he took out a strange chip with a marking on it. The mark was just four dots in a square angle. He put it in a slot he had on his dashboard, and his vision became crystal clear. Next he pulled a lever on his side, which transformed the car into a ram launcher. The ram on the front soon detatched from the car and launched ahead. Markie and Kadeem barely saw it coming and moved out of the way just in time. But the ram still got the back of Markie's car, throwing him at the rim of the track. The ram kept going through the thick fog. It eventually reached Vert, Sonic, and Tails. Sonic was ahead of the others, so he was the first to see it. "LOOK OUT!" he warned, before driving out of the way, barely dodging it. It was approaching Tails fast, but Tails saw it coming, and activated his jump-jets to jump over it. Vert was right behind as he drove around the giant ram, and almost got stuck on the track. The ram kept going as it was heading for Taro, Vector, and Knuckles next. Knuckles and Vector were able to avoid it, but Taro was too late, as the ram sent him stuck at the rim of the track. Taro was rubbing his head and groaning in anger at the Drones. The Racing Drone pulled the lever back into place, transforming the battering ram back into a robotic car. After that, he took the strange chip out, and the fog moved back in. The Drone was heading straight for a large, orange vehicle with small front wheels, large back wheels, and a HUGE ENGINE. The Drone spun his car around, parking it into the large vehicle. The vehicle sensed the car, and took off at the speed of sound! A few seconds later, the vehicle made a hard stop and launched the car back out, still going at an extreme speed. Kadeem contacted the control room. "The Racing Drones are here!" he warned. "Where?" Monkey said, trying to act brave, "I don't see any Racing-" He was cut off as the Racing Drone passed him almost invisibly. He then went back into his seat. "-Drones!" he finished in fear. Shadow came up to Monkey, and tried to convince him that they could take them. Meanwhile, the Drones started trying to attack the other drivers. Knuckles was well focused on the race when one of the Drones came up from behind him, trying to eliminate him. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE, ECHIDNA!" it said through radio contact. "Not so fast!" Knuckles yelled, before getting behind the Drone, and shoving him off the track. "One down, ten more to go!" he said. He floored his gas and went after the others. Monkey was convinced by Shadow about the Drones, and tried to focus. But one of the Drones was tailing him. It pushed a few keys, and prepared a lazer ball. Monkey looked in his rear-view mirror and saw it charging up. He floored his gas as soon as the Drone launched his lazer ball. Monkey had almost escaped, but the lazer was too fast, and destroyed his car. Monkey had his eyes closed, but soon he opened them to see that he was still buckled into his seat, holding his steering wheel. The seat finally stopped sliding, and the Drone passed him. "Hm, that wasn't so bad!" he said. Soon, he heard a motor coming from behind him. He looked back and saw two headlights. He tried to unbuckle himself, but it was stuck. He tried to move with his seat. "Wish Porkchop was here!" he said through his movements. Pretty soon, the car passed him, whilst picking up his seat. It was Markie! He noticed the seat dragging. "CLIMB IN!" he told Monkey. "SLOW DOWN!" Monkey said back. "YOUR SEAT'S CAUSIN' TOO MUCH DRAG!" Markie explained. He paused for a second and thought. "I'M GONNA SCRAPE YOU OFF!" he told him. Monkey didn't like that idea. "*gasp* WAIT!" he yelled. He tried to unbuckle his seat before Markie would do anything. After a few tries, he finally got out. He got off the seat and climbed into Markie's car, leaving the seat on the track. "heh heh, How you doin, Wylde?" Monkey asked from the back seat. "*groan* This is gonna be a problem!" Markie thought. He kept driving. Vert was neck and neck with the leader Drone. The Drone was the first to start bumping into Vert. After a few, Vert started hitting him back. He was almost at the edge of the track when the Drone took another strange chip. This one had a question mark on it. Just as Vert was going to shove him off, the Drone's car disappeared! Because of that, Vert fell off the track. Before he could fall too low from any track, he turned on his jump-jets and hovered to the nearest track. Once he was back on-track, he sighed in relief. Back at the previous track, the Drone reappeared and took off.


	6. Chapter 5: Strange Powers

Wylde was just catching up with everyone else. Shadow came up to him and tried to find out what happened to Monkey. "WYLDE!" he called over, "HAVE YOU SEEN MONKEY!" Monkey then popped his head out the window. "H-Hey, Shadow!" he said, "What's up?" "Why are you in Wylde's car?" he asked, "What happened to yours?" "I'll explain later!" Wylde then floored his gas and kept going. Shadow was left behind, but he just stayed focused. There was a Drone catching up to Shadow, and it started charging its cannon. Before it could shoot Shadow's car, he grabbed his Chaos Emerald and closed his eyes. "Chaos CONTROL!" he shouted. Time suddenly slowed down, so he used his chance to bump the Drone off-track. The cannon went off target, sending the lazer to shoot another Drone. Shadow then set time back to normal and kept racing. Kadeem was catching up to the Racing Drones and was about to reach a ramp. When they jumped, Kadeem had more speed, so he was able to jump ahead of the Drones. "Maybe I'll draft with YOU for a while!" he shouted. There was a Racing Drone was behind him, that started charging its cannon. Once it was fully charged, it launched after Kadeem. "I DON'T THINK SO!" he shouted as he moved out of the way, causing the lazer to destroy another Drone. Another Racing Drone behind Kadeem was going to shoot him, but Taro came in and hit the Drone off the track. He was driving right beside Kadeem. "Good, Taro!" he said through his radio, "We can take these Drones TOGETHER!" But Taro had other ideas. "I'm gonna pass you!" he said, as he shifted gears and passed Kadeem, leaving him behind. Pretty soon, the leader Drone came up to one of the others and created a plan. "Engage grappling hook." he said over the radio. The other Drone followed orders, and launched its hook onto Kadeem's rear bumper. Then, the leader Drone shoved the hooked Drone off the track, with Kadeem following. Kadeem was quick though. When he was in the air, he activated his emergency parachute. The sudden stop of Kadeem's fall caused the Drone's cable to rip, leaving it in a neverending fall. Vert was passing by when he looked out his window and saw Kadeem falling. "KADEEM!" he yelled. He stopped his car, facing towards Kadeem. "HOLD ON! I GOT YOU, KADEEM!" he shouted, as he pushed a button near his transmission. Vert's Deora II launched a grappling hook, heading for Kadeem. Vert had a clear shot. "YES!" he yelled in victory. But he shot too late, because Kadeem fell out of Vert's aim before it could catch him. "No!" Vert said, seeing that he couldn't save his fellow driver. The leader Drone had stopped at the track above to confirm Kadeem's elimination. It aimed its cannon and charged. As soon as it was ready, it launched the lazer at Kadeem's parachute, resuming his fall. Kadeem was trying to reach his dashboard. "Kadeem?" Lani called, "KADEEM! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Lani, Tikal, and Carlos all saw from Kadeem's onboard camera that he was falling toward another track fast. His radio transmission was shorting out from the G-force of the fall. "I'm trying...to get my...AUGH!" That was all he could say before the transmission was cut off. Carlos tried to contact some of the other drivers to inform them. "Tails!" he said, "The Drones have taken Kadeem down! Whatever happens, KEEP RACING! Don't stop, just stay focused!" "GOT IT!" Tails responded, before telling Sonic and Amy the same. "They got Kadeem!" Amy yelled, "We gotta do something!" Amy turned around and was going to look for Kadeem, but Sonic stopped her. "AMY, WE CAN'T GO BACK!" he said, "Carlos said that we have to keep going!" "But Kadeem is our friend!" Amy argued, "We have to help him!" "AMY! It's either Kadeem, or Earth!" Amy thought about it, and she hesitantly turned around to finish the race. Taro was about to takedown one of the Drones, but his car was struck by lightning, and his car wiped out, flipping over and knocking Taro unconscious. A bit further ahead of the track, Karma was catching up to another Racing Drone, but it pressed a button and dropped mines all over the track behind it. Karma was easily able to dodge the mines, but soon, the Drone pressed another button, and triggered the mines manually. They didn't kill Karma, but the force of the explosion caused her car to get stuck at the edge of the track right against one of the lightning rods. Kurt saw her as he passed her car. "KARMA!" he yelled over the radio, "Are you alright!" "Yeah, I'm fine!" Karma replied, "Go finish the race!" Markie and Monkey passed Taro and saw the crash. "WYLDE, WE GOTTA HELP TARO!" Monkey insisted. "I GOTTA WIN THIS RACE!" Markie argued. Monkey looked around Markie's car, saw the emergency brake, and pulled it. Markie's car dropped a large piece of metal into the track, and immediately stopped the car. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY CAR!" Markie growled. "Taro's a Metal Maniac, Wylde!" Monkey reminded him, "We're welded!" Wylde started thinking about it. Vector, Knuckles, and Shadow kept racing. They saw some Drones up ahead and decided to take them. "VECTOR!" Shadow called, "You distract the Drones from the front, while Knuckles and I take them from behind!" "YOU GOT IT, SHADOW!" Vector replied. He went to the front and started taunting the Drones. It seemed to take their attention. "ELIMINATE THE CROCODILE!" one of them commanded. Another one started charging its cannon, but before it could launch it, Knuckles shoved its aim to another Drone. Shadow then came up to the last one and drove beside it. He grabbed his Chaos Emerald again and closed his eyes, holding one of his hands to his side. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted as he shot a Chaos Spear at the Drone. His plan went perfect. "GOOD, NOW WE CAN HANDLE THE TEKU!" Knuckles said. The three of them went after the Teku. Meanwhile, Vert and Kurt were not too far behind the Racing Drones. The track was leading into a giant sphere of lightning. Vert had devised a plan to get ahead. "We can still take these Drones, Kurt!" he said, "As soon as they get into that thing, I'm going to make my move! The lightning should distract them!" "Just make sure YOU stay focused." Kurt reminded him. The Leader Drone was approaching them from behind. "We've got another one from behind!" Vert announced. "DON'T LET HIM GET THROUGH!" Kurt yelled. Both Vert and Kurt closed their cars together to make sure the Drone couldn't pass through. He drove his car into theirs, trying to get them out of the way. But Vert and Kurt still would move. The Leader Drone took drastic measures and took out another strange chip. When he put it in, his car suddenly went 2-dimenional, and passed through Vert and Kurt! When he got out, he took the chip back out, changing his car back to normal. Vert was freaked out. "WHAT WAS THAT!" he yelled. The Drones got into the sphere of lightning and met a fork in the road, both twisted loops. "USE YOUR NITROX!" Kurt yelled to Vert. They both used their tanks of Nitrox2 and almost caught up to the Drones. They took the other road and went through the twisted loops. Every top or bottom of the loops, the roads would intersect and split again. The two teams kept barely avoiding crashes until they reached normal track. Vert was just about to make his move when he saw a bolt of lightning strike in front of his car. Vert was so distracted by the fear, that he slammed his brakes to avoid it. Then a Drone from behind him bumped into his car, both spinning out. One of the last Drones crashed into that one, landing on it's roof. Kurt was about to crash into that Drone's car. "NOOO!" he yelled, before crashing his car, completely destroyed. His car had lost a wheel and the car had landed on its roof. The Leader Drone was heading for a return portal with the Storm Realm symbol in the center. As he passed through, it sent him back to Drones headquarters. The Racing Drones had won the Storm Realm. Once he got out of his car, another chip assolved in front of his grasp. He grabbed it and held it in the air. The rest of the Drones there suddenly raised their arms in the air and yelled in victory. Back in the Storm Realm, all the hazards had suddenly just shut down. Kurt was barely able to climb out of his car through the broken windows. Karma came up to Vert and Kurt. Then Wylde passed by with Taro's car being towed out. They jumped through the portal. Soon after, Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow passed by and also exited the Realm. A few seconds later, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Honey came by and stopped to help out. Karma opened her door for Kurt to get in. Vert was looking back. "It's over, Vert!" Karma said, "Get in!" But Vert had other plans. "I'M GOING AFTER KADEEM!" he yelled, as he spun his car around and went to look for him. "VERT!" Sonic yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" But Vert didn't answer. He just kept driving. Kurt got into Karma's car and closed the door. Once he buckled himself in, Karma, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Honey drove to the portal and left. Everyone but Vert was back in the Acceledrome. Tikal looked at the timer. There was only a minute left in the Realm. "THE PORTAL IS ABOUT TO CLOSE!" Gig said. "VERT!" Lani called, "YOU CAN'T SAVE KADEEM!" "OH YEAH?" Vert said, "WATCH ME!" He just kept driving. "VERT!" Carlos said, "IT'S TOO LATE! THE PORTAL ONLY STAYS OPEN FOR AN HOUR! YOU HAVE A MINUTE LEFT! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" Vert was confused. "Wait, WHAT!" he yelled, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Neither Carlos, Tikal, or Lani could answer him correctly, so Gig came up to the radio. "Uh, Dr. Tezla and Dr. Eggman thought that it would distract you from your driving!" he said. Vert stopped his car, trying to face the fact that he couldn't save his friend. "I'M COMIN OUT!" he said in frustration. He floored his gas and turned around for the portal. He was coming close to the wreckage when one of the Drones came out of the car and started walking to the middle of the track to hitch a ride. Vert didn't see it up ahead, so it grabbed the side of his car and started climbing to the front. The timer had finally reached zero, and the alarms sounded again, signaling that the Realm was closed. Just as the portal closed, the front half of Vert's Deora II had barely made it out. The holographic Wheel of Power started spinning, shifting its rings back into place. Lani sat back in her seat and sighed in relief. Then Gig came up to her. "I believe that's called, 'cutting it short'!" Lani wasn't impressed by his pun, because she just walked away. Tikal shook her head, and Carlos facepalmed. Vert sighed in relief that he had made it out. He started unbuckling himself to get out. But the Racing Drone that was hanging made it through as well. Well, half of it anyways. It broke through the windshield and grabbed Vert. Vert was freaking out. He opened the hatch and knocked the halfed Drone off. When it landed, the impact had shut it down, but only for a few seconds. When it powered back up, it started crawling after Vert. Vert started running away. Pretty soon, Karma rammed it into the wall with her car. Then she just held the gas and kept pushing the Drone into the wall. The rest of the components in the Drone were crushed from being pushed against the wall. Due to that, the Drone finally shut down. When Karma saw that it was dead, she finally let go of the gas, and she pulled away. Soon, Lani arrived in her repainted Chevy Nomad from the World Race. Carlos flew in and was going to help. "COME ON!" she said as she got out, "LET'S GET EVERYONE TO THE INFIRMARY!" But Vert still wanted to go after Kadeem. "NO!" he yelled, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK IN AND FIND KADEEM!" "YEAH RIGHT!" Markie laughed, "You can't even find half your car!" "HEY! Back off, MARKIE!" Vert said, emphasizing his Markie's name. "COME ON, GUYS!" Sonic yelled, "WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT LIKE THIS!" "Because we know that we're better, FAKER!" Shadow snapped. "The Storm Realm CAN'T be re-opened." Gig said, "The Wheel of Power chooses which Realm to open and when." Monkey was getting ready to leave. "Great!" Monkey said, "Cause ONE Realm's good enough for me! I'm out of here!" "Typical Metal Maniacs to leave!" Kurt said, "The Teku aren't afraid of a re-" "AH, SCRAP THE TEKU!" Monkey interupted, "We Metal Maniacs do WHATEVER WE WANT! Right guys!" "NOBODY scares Wylde from a race!" Markie exclaimed. "We're not leaving after only one race!" Vector yelled. "WHAT?" Monkey yelled, "You really want to go back in there! LOOK WHAT THOSE DRONES DUDES DID TO US!" "LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see Dr. Eggman standing next to Dr. Tezla, who was wearing a full robotic body cast. "We have work to do!" Dr. Tezla said. Then he started walking back to the control room. Dr. Eggman stood there for a few seconds looking at Sonic and the others. Then he started following Tezla. Everyone else went back to their sides of the Acceledrome to prepare for the next Realm.


	7. Chapter 6: New Drivers, New Cars Part 1

About two hours after the Drones completed the Storm Realm, Gelorum started talking to a mysterious prisoner she had captured. She started conversating with them about the Wheel of Power and how the strange chips they had were called Accelechargers. Soon after, an RD-L1 came in through the middle of her speech. "Gelorum." he said, "We have three visitors requesting to join us." Gelorum was a bit mad about him interupting her speech, but when she heard "visitors joining," she smiled evily. "Bring them in." she commanded. The RD-L1 nodded and led the three visitors in. Coming in were Mecha Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and the Tails Doll. These were three of the most brutal, merciless minds in the history of existance! (Don't believe me? Look them up!) "What are your reasons of joining us?" she asked, testing their wills. Mecha Sonic was the first to speak. "Gelorum, my name is Mecha Sonic." he said, "I was created to destroy whoever was put as my target! When someone gets on my list, I make sure they no longer breathe! I have defeated many heroes and champions, leaving no sign of survival behind. I offer my services of destroying your enemies and confirming victory of these races! Recruit me, and you'll have every Accelecharger in your hands in an hour!" Gelorum was satisfied with Mecha Sonic, so she moved on to Mecha Knuckles. "What is your purpose?" she asked once again. Mecha Knuckles raised his head to face the bionic emperess. "My name is Mecha Knuckles." the robotic echidna said, "I have worked alongside Mecha Sonic, and on my own at destroying. Either way, I have always been successful. Allow me to join, and I promise your team will be the only allowed to drive!" Gelorum's smile grew larger, and more evil. But as she moved on, her evil smile disappeared when she stood in front of the Tails Doll. "What is your purpose!" she asked doubtedly. The Tails Doll just sat there, staring. Mecha Sonic looked over and noticed this, so he looked at the Doll's crystal color. It was orange, meaning it didn't want to tell its current emotion. Mecha Sonic decided to speak for the Tails Doll. After all, he'd known him best. "I don't think he wants to talk yet, so I will speak for him." Mecha Sonic said, "*clears throat* (Robots have throats? O.O) This is the Tails Doll. He is the most-" "A mere doll!" she interupted, angry, "It is so small and soft! How will this toy be of any help!" "Please, Gelorum!" Mecha Sonic said, "It is best not to aggrevate him. Things can get very ugly when he's aggravated." But Gelorum just kept going at it. As she kept ranting about how a doll would never be able to kill, Tails Doll's orange crystal slowly started turning red. Both Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles slowly stepped away, knowing what was coming next. Soon, the lights all went dark (except the robots' eyes). First there was a faint voice of a child. "Can you feel the sunshine?" it whispered. "WHO GOES THERE!" Gelorum yelled. Then, there was a strange demonic roar, and you could hear the sound of smashing metal. When the area lit up again, the Tails Doll was in his exact spot, but one of the RD-S1's were reduced to a pile of scrap. Gelorum saw the destroyed Drone and became alert, thinking there was an intruder. The two Mechas came back to their spots as soon as they saw the Tails Doll's crystal turn green. He had let out his anger and was now calm. "You are wondering what all that was." Mecha Sonic guessed, "That was the fury and wrath of the Tails Doll. You must know, he may look harmless at first, but when you hear that exact question in the darkness, you most likely will not survive." That was the exact right thing for Gelorum to hear to accept the cursed doll. After experiencing that whole scene, her evil smile returned. "You are accepted as Racing Drones!" she said proudly, "But before you start racing, you will need upgrades." All three of them understood, and agreed that they would let her temporarily shut down their minds for the upgrades. Mecha Sonic was the first to awake from his sleep mode. The first thing he noticed was that his vision was in thermal color. (No, he doesn't have thermal vision.) He looked at his body and noticed that he was no longer blue and gray with red shoes, but now black and green with green shoes and Drone markings. His lazer eye had also changed. It was now, instead of red, green. "I see you have discovered your new look!" said Gelorum, as she walked out of the shadows. "Yes, Gelorum." Mecha Sonic replied, "It feels great!" Gelorum walked up to the newly upgraded Mecha Sonic. "You are no longer Mecha Sonic." she said, "From now on, you will be known as Drone Sonic! RD-M1! Your new vision will be used to detect Acceleron energy. Now in the Realms, you will be able to detect any Accelechargers from the other teams." Drone Sonic nodded in agreement. Then he looked around for his commrades. They were no where in sight. "Where are Mecha Knuckles and Tails Doll?" he asked. "Still being upgraded." Gelorum answered, "They will be reactivated before the next Realm opens. Now, let's go find a car for you, Drone Sonic." She started walking down to the factory with Drone Sonic following. "Yes, mighty Gelorum!" Drone Sonic replied.


	8. Chapter 6: New Drivers, New Cars Part 2

It had been about a day since the Storm Realm, and the Teku were still building their new cars. Well, Vert and Kurt at least (Vert's new car was called the Power Rage; Kurt's was the Battle Spec). But Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Honey were helping them. The Metal Maniacs, however, weren't working at all. Monkey was going to leave soon, Taro was in the infirmary, and Markie, Knuckles, Vector, and Shadow were waiting for the next Realm. Monkey looked over to Kurt and saw that his car almost fell off the lift, and he fell over due to his leg injury. The Maniacs all just started laughing at Kurt. Tails went over to Kurt and tried to help. "Kurt, you need any help?" he asked, "I can help out with your car. I'm a genius in mechanics." "No, Tails, it's okay." Kurt replied, "I can do it myself. You should just help Sonic and wait for the next Realm." Lani came up to the Teku and tried to get them to rest. "Kurt, you're in NO condition to keep working!" she said, "None of us are!" "Lani, I'm sure we could make enough time." Amy said, "And besides, there's still me, Sonic, Tails, and Honey." "Uhh...oh! You know what?" Sonic said nervously, thinking Amy was going to try making her usual moves on him, "I just remembered, I have to go find another Chaos Emerald! I'll just go and..." Just before Sonic could takeoff, Amy grabbed his arm and reminded him that they had to stay. "But we need a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said. Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic's jaw dropped at the sight of a second Chaos Emerald. He didn't believe that she found one, so he asked Shadow about his. "SHADOW!" he called over, "What color is YOUR Chaos Emerald?" Shadow held up his green Chaos Emerald. Sonic looked back at Amy. "Now WE have a Chaos Emerald too!" she said. Sonic knew that she wouldn't let him leave, so he just kept working. "They have to keep working, Lani!" said Dr. Tezla, "It's only a matter of time before the next Racing Realm opens!" "So we SKIP the next Realm!" Kurt suggested, "What difference does it make?" Dr. Eggman came up and started explaining. "Those strange powers you all reported," he said, "come from these items called Accelechargers! Each time you finish a Realm, it gives you an Accelecharger with a new power based on the Realm! Soon, it will be IMPOSSIBLE to stop the Drones!" Monkey raised his head when he heard faint music outside the Acceledrome. "Does anybody else hear music?" he asked. He got up and prepared to leave. "That must be my ride!" he said, "Yeah, I got in touch with Tork! He's taking me home. Strange music he's playing." Wylde knew exactly what it was. "That ain't no Metal Maniac..." he said. He was right, because the music was loud, techno rave music. Karma knew exactly who it was. "Shirako!" she said with a smile. Shirako was driving through the path of stalagmites that everyone else took, being followed by the rest of the Teku. Not only was Shirako playing loud music, his car was all lit up in color. The drivers who were following were Nolo, a white hedgehog named Silver, a lavender cat named Blaze, a yellow mongoose named Mina, an orange tiger named Stryke, a green hedgehog named Manic, a purple hedgehog named Sonya, a light blue wolf named Mirage, and a white bat named Rouge. Pretty soon, everyone had arrived in the Acceledrome. When Shirako got out of his car, he switched the music from his car to his headphones. "Yo, let's pump up the Bassline!" he said. Tezla was furious. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO REVEAL THE LOCATION OF THE ACCELEDROME!" he yelled at Monkey, thinking he called the Teku. "Hey, I don't talk to Teku!" Monkey said, defending himself, "You can drop that right there!" Kurt came up in his crutches from behind Monkey and explained. "I CALLED THEM!" he said, "Because we need help!" "Listen, what we're doing MUST be kept in secret!" Tezla said. "WHY?" Kurt asked, "Who you afraid of?" Tezla had paused for a few seconds. "The DRONES!" he answered. "THE DRONES ARE FINISHED!" Nolo yelled, "NOBODY BEATS THE TEKU!" Markie walked up to Nolo and wanted to mess with him. "You mean 'Nobody but the Metal Maniacs!'" he taunted. "I mean NOBODY!" Nolo said back. "Yeah, whatever!" Markie said. Sonic saw Manic and Sonya. He was glad to see his brother and sister again. "SONYA, MANIC!" he called. "Hey, Sonic!" Sonya said, "What's up?" Sonic went up to them, and they started talking. "Long time, no see!" Sonic said. "Long time no see!" Manic greeted. While they had their little reunion, Tails went to talk with Mina, Amy went to talk with Silver & Blaze, and Carlos went to talk with Stryke. "Stryke! What's up?" he called. Stryke adjusted his jacket and looked at Carlos. "Hey, Carlos!" he replied, "Not much, just racing other drivers. Joined the Teku! This is my car!" He moved to show Carlos his 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It was orange with a few curved black stripes as well as curved cyan stripes, a black carbon-fiber hood, blue windows, a bodykit, and an orange spoiler. Carlos was pretty impressed. "Nice car!" he complimented. "So what's going on?" Stryke asked. "Yeah, why are we all here!" Silver asked. Eggman started explaining the situation to the Teku when Tork arrived. "Ha! Now THAT'S my ride!" Monkey yelled. He walked up to Tork. "Hey, Tork!" he greeted, "Let's get outta here!" But Tork wanted to fight back. "After what Wylde told me the Drones did to you and Taro!" he yelled, "NO WAY! Nobody does this to my guys!" "That's the point in leaving!" Monkey explained, "SO THEY DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" "We're welded!" Tork said. "LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Monkey said. "SEND THIS Maniac BACK TO THE JUNKYARD HE CAME FROM!" Nolo yelled in anger. Tork just looked at Nolo and growled. "COME ON, TORK!" Monkey continued, "We can just let it be THEIR problem!" "Monkey!" Shadow said, "We can take them! We're Metal Maniacs!" "And since you told me what these Drones could do, I got the rest of the team." Tork said. Pretty soon, more muscle cars came in and parked near Tork's car. There was a black Husky named Blizzard, a gray wolf named Pak, a dark gray hedgewolf named Lupus, a black hedgehog named Rick Chaos, a light blue hedgehog with a black beanie hat named Sean Mayhem, a yellow hedgehog named Don Salvage, a gray hedgehog named Rod, and a mentally evolved velociraptor named Grimstone. When Blizzard got out, he saw that Honey was there too. He didn't know how to react, knowing he would have to race against her, so he just looked back to his team. He did, however, also notice Shadow and Knuckles. He went over to talk with them. A few seconds later, everyone paused when they heard the horns of a Big-Rig truck. "Is that...?" Monkey said, confused. Everyone looked around for the noise. Monkey didn't believe his thoughts. "No, it couldn't be!" he said in doubt, "He said he'd be gone for MONTHS!" The sound actually was a Big Rig. It was coming into the Acceledrome through a tunnel. The driver was a very muscular man with all sorts of prison stuff on his clothing. He had a bone on a chain hanging around his neck, a large muscle shirt, spiked boots, and a pair of braust knuckles (one of them said "PORK" while the other one said "CHOP"). The truck crashed through a giant set of doors and power-parked in the Acceledrome. It was hauling a trailer with a few new cars. One of them was for Taro (a car called the Rivited), the second one was the driver's car (called the Jackhammer), and the last one was a duplicate of Monkey's Rollin Thunder. The driver stepped out of the car and looked around. Monkey knew exactly who it was. "Heh, you didn't really have to come, Porkchop!" he said, still happy to see his best friend. But Porkchop was mad. He grabbed Monkey by the collar and held him up. Being the strongest member of the team, this was no problem. "Alright," he said, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Monkey kept trying to get back down, yelling as much as he could for help. "They're gonna pay, you hear me!" Porkchop continued, "THEY'RE ALL GONNA PAY!" "QUIT MONKEYIN AROUND, PORKCHOP!" Tork demanded. Porkchop just growled, still wanting to crush whoever messed with Monkey. "Whatever!" he growled, letting Monkey back down. Shadow walked up to Monkey. "Now are you going to stay?" he asked. Monkey just nodded. "HEY!" yelled a familiar voice. Everyone looked behind and saw Taro. He was walking back, wearing mechanical support on his right leg and left arm. "LET'S GET EVEN!" he finished.


	9. Chapter 6:New Drivers, New Cars Part 3

Back at the Drones Headquarters, Gelorum had found a suitable car for Drone Sonic. It was an RD-10 (google it). Drone Sonic had taken it for a test drive and found that it was perfect for him. "This car is perfect!" said Drone Sonic, "I will take this one into the Realms!" "Very well!" Gelorum accepted. Just then, a messenger Drone came up to Gelorum. It whispered something to her, and she told Drone Sonic to follow her. "What is the reason, Gelorum?" Drone Sonic asked. "One of your friends' upgrades are finished." she answered. They went into a room to see a freshly upgraded Mecha Knuckles sitting on a table. "Greetings, Mecha Sonic." said Mecha Knuckles. "Mecha Sonic no longer exists!" Gelorum explained, "He is now known as Drone Sonic. Also known as RD-M1. And you are no longer known as Mecha Knuckles! From now on, you will be Drone Knuckles! RD-K1. Drone Sonic will be your partner. We have already found a car for him. Now we must find your car." Mecha Knu- I mean...Drone Knuckles nodded. Another messenger Drone came up to Gelorum with another message. "Gelorum," it said, "there were a few difficulties trying to upgrade the Tails Doll. It's much too complicated even for us." Gelorum didn't like hearing that. She grabbed the Drone and caused it to overload and permanently shutting down. Then she looked at one of the other Drones. "YOU!" she called, "Go to the Tails Doll and bring him here!" Before the Drone could even leave, the Tails Doll appeared into the room with a few tears in his felt, cables in his claws, black eyes with glowing red pupils, and a red crystal. "Why does that crystal always change its color!" Gelorum asked Drone Sonic. "The color of his crystal tells what emotion he's currently feeling." Drone Sonic explained, "Right now, he's either agitated, annoyed, mad, or ready to kill someone." Gelorum seemed to understand. She looked back at the Tails Doll. Part of the muzzle started stretching until a mouth tore open, sharp teeth inside. "You think you can just put me to sleep and vandalize me?" he yelled in anger. This was the first time that Gelorum actually heard him speak. "I am the true form of pure evil! Even a population of alien robots can't do anything to me!" Drone Sonic and Drone Knuckles both stepped back, but Gelorum just stood in place, unaffected by his threatening tone. "If you are going to race," she explained, "YOU MUST BE UPGRADED TO A RACING DRONE!" Tails Doll's crystal changed from red to a mixture of white, purple, and brown. He seemed to understand the requirements though. "I see." he said, "Okay, I won't let you change me, but I will change myself." With that, he raised his two knit arms, and waved them over himself. Once his arms passed, he changed. If you looked at him now for the first time, the only way you'd figure out that it was the Tails Doll would be seeing the crystal hanging from the top. Now, his body was black and green metal. His shoes were now green with a black stripe, his legs and forearms were green, he had sharp blades sticking out of his arms, and his eyes were glowing green. His crystal was now just glowing white. He was waiting for Gelorum's opinion. Gelorum just smiled, which meant she accepted his new form. "Is this good enough?" asked the Tails Doll in a demonic robot voice. "Yes." Gelorum answered, "It is perfect. Now what about your name?" The Tails Doll didn't even need any time to think. "You can call me RD-T1." "Well then," said Gelorum, "now that you are all suitable for racing, it is time to find your cars." She led them to the factory to look for their cars. Drone Knuckles went before RD-T1. He took about 5 minutes before deciding. He picked an RD-05. RD-T1 went next and found an RD-01. After that, Gelorum explained the plan for the next Realm. "Drone Sonic, you will enter the Realms with this to start." She handed Drone Sonic the 2-D Accelecharger. "When you use it, it will temporarily delete one dimension from your car, making it 2-dimensional." Drone Sonic nodded. She told them afterwards to get their cars and wait for the next Racing Realm to open. As they did so, he had delight, knowing that it was impossible for them to lose.


	10. Chapter 7: The Next Realm

Chapter 7: The Next Realm

Meanwhile back at the Acceledrome, the drivers were preparing their cars for the next Realm. Nolo and Karma were upgrading Nolo's car when he looked across at Tork, who was lowering the engine cap to his car from a chain. Tork saw him looking and growled. They both just went back to working. Lani was helping Monkey with his car. "Wow!" Monkey said. "What?" Lani said a bit annoyed. "You got a little grease under your fingernails." Monkey answered. Tikal was helping Knuckles with his car. Knuckles was still wondering how Tikal met Dr. Tezla, but he put it aside. Vert and Kurt had both finished their cars. Tails was helping Mina add jump-jets to her car, Sonic was helping his siblings install Nitrox² to their cars, Carlos was helping Stryke with his car, and Shirako was with Chuck, doing something on a computer that was wirelessly hooked up to Kurt's Battle Spec. Gig came up to Shirako, who still had his headphones on. "Are you customizing it?" Gig asked. "TEKU-izing!" Shirako corrected. Gig didn't fully understand, so he looked at Chuck. "You'll see, Gig." Chuck said. The computer was now 100% loaded. Shirako gave Kurt a thumbs up, signaling that it was ready. Kurt reached for his onboard computer and pushed "Play". His car's lights started flashing while playing the song "Pump Up The Bassline"*. The Acceledrome was filled with music. This caused Porkchop to raise his head by accident and hit the hood of his car. He growled and turned around. "SCRAP THAT NOISE, STINKU!" he yelled. Shirako didn't listen. Instead, he added more noise by turning on the radio in his car with the same song. The massive bass waves were bouncing the piles of tires all around. Shirako started dancing to his music after a few seconds. Porkchop was covering his ears, though. Karma somehow heard something over the loud music. "DO YOU HEAR THAT?" she yelled to Vert. "WHAT?" Vert yelled. He couldn't hear her. Karma reached into Shirako's car and turned off the music. The music was replaced with a loud buzzing alarm. As soon as the music was shut off, Porkchop suddenly fell to the ground. "That!" Karma said. Everyone looked to the center of the Acceledrome. The Wheel Of Power was shifting its rings again. "The next Realm is about to open!" Dr. Tezla announced. One of the rings stopped with a symbol glowing. "The Swamp Realm!" Dr. Eggman added. "We should probably hurry." Sonic said, "Manic, Sonya, we need to help the others with their cars." "GOT IT!" they both said. Sonic went to help Tails while Manic went to help Silver and Blaze, and Sonya went to help Mirage. Pretty soon, another ring stopped, the same glowing symbol as the first. "It's almost time!" yelled Chuck. When Blizzard finished his car, he started thinking about what might happen in the Realm and what the track and hazards would be like. All he knew was that if he was with Honey, he had to try not to hurt her. He got into his car, which was a Circle Tracker, and turned it on. The rev of the engine was menacing since it was a stockcar. Kurt was trying to drive, but his body still hurt from the accident. "You're in bad shape, Kurt!" Lani said, "You can barely walk!" Kurt just looked ahead, ignoring Lani's words. "Who's walking?" he asked. Then he just drove off. Chuck walked up to Nolo when he finished installing his Nitrox. "Hey, Chuck!" Nolo said. "Hey Nolo." Chuck replied, "I just came to give you some advice. When you get in there, don't let anything distract you. Even if it's Tork, just try to ignore him." "Okay, I'll try." Nolo replied, "Is everyone else ready?" "Yep, everyone's cars are ready for whatever comes up." Chuck answered. After that, he started walking to the control room. Nolo got into his car and tried to keep Chuck's advice in mind. Soon, the last ring stopped, and the portal opened. "You have one hour!" Dr. Tezla announced on the intercom. Everyone started driving to their tracks. Monkey was adjusting Porkchop's car on the inside when Porkchop took off and sent him into the passenger seat. As Karma was about to enter the ramps, Porkchop just sped right past her and shoved her car into a pile of tires, one of them bouncing off her windshield and cracking the glass. "Maniacs!" she said in annoyance. Everyone except Karma was on the track. Everyone was focusing on the track but Monkey. Only this time, it wasn't about money. He was trying to convince Porkchop to let him out. "Come on, Porkchop!" he begged, "You don't even have to stop! Just slow down!" Porkchop was just laughing in excitement. "I LOVE THIS JOB!" he said with excitement, putting his fist up. Then he continued laughing on the track. "PORKCHOP!" Monkey yelled. Carlos, Lani, Tikal, Chuck, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Tezla were in the control room, setting the radios and cameras. "Setting the monitoring equipment now!" Carlos announced. The drivers were one last loop away from the portal. "We're approaching the portal now!" Sonic said. Vert and Taro were the first two to go in. When Vert passed the link between dimensions, he got a huge surprise. This Realm was green, but abandoned. There were giant trees with green mosses all over. The air and space was green, too. In a matter of seconds, Taro and Vert landed on track. But this track was different. It was green on the sides. After they entered, everyone else started entering the Swamp Realm. Back at the Acceledrome, the cameras and communication was up and running. Dr. Eggman was watching on the cameras behind everyone. "Peter." he called. Dr. Tezla looked over from his smaller Wheel Of Power. "The cameras and communications are functioning. The drivers have just landed on the track." Pretty soon, the drivers met a track that spiraled down one of the trees. It also had many paths that started off that main track. "Which path do we take?" Tork asked. "They may ALL lead to the end!" Tezla said. Then gig came up to Lani and Tikal. "Last time, they led to nowhere." he said. "WHAT!" Chuck asked in slight shock. Lani and Tikal looked at Gig with angry looks. "I didn't copy that!" Tork said over the radio, "Say again!" "Nothing!" Carlos lied, "It's just one of Gig's little jokes. Just ignore him!" Tezla covered the mic on his headset and turned to Lani, Tikal, and Carlos. "They'll have to split up." he whispered. "But if they do, they won't be able to help each other!" Lani argued. "Come on, Lani!" Carlos tried, "We have to try something!" "Are you sure about this, Peter?" Dr. Eggman asked. Dr. Tezla nodded. "It's the only way!" he said. But Lani still refused. "TELL THEM!" Dr. Tezla commanded. Lani still didn't want to. "No! You tell them!" she said. Carlos, Tikal, Dr. Tezla & Eggman started contacting the drivers. "Drivers, we think you should split up." Dr. Tezla explained. "But be careful when you do." Carlos warned, "We don't know what might come up in this Realm." "Good luck!" Tikal added. "Copy that!" Nolo said, "Teku! We're splitting up! Split in groups of two, and stay online!" "GOT IT!" the Teku confirmed. "Let's move some metal, Maniacs!" Tork said. Stryke took a path with Mirage, Manic took a path with Sonya, Tails took a path with Shirako, Silver took a path with Blaze, Amy took a path with Sonic, Vert took a path with Taro, Rouge took a path with Knuckles, Vector took a path with Porkchop and Monkey, Blizzard took a path with Honey, and the others went on their own paths. Meanwhile, the Racing Drones were speeding through the Realm with a guided path. They were being led by a Recon Drone that was calculating the best route through the Realm. The Drones couldn't cheat for long though, because a giant mosquito grabbed it and flew off. The signal was cut off. Gelorum had to inform the Drones. "Something is interfering with the Recon Drone!" she informed, "You'll have to find your own route. Don't let the fleshlings win!" "Understood." RD-L1 confirmed. Each Racing Drone took his own path. But there were three extra cars that were almost different from the others. Driving these were new Drones: Drone Sonic, Drone Knuckles, and RD-T1. They were seeking victory and REVENGE!


	11. Chapter 8: Troubles And Discoveries

Chapter 8: Troubles and Discoveries

**Silver and Blaze**

Silver and Blaze were racing through the track with no difficulty until Silver noticed something off the track. It looked like a giant, thick, white vine with a mouth. And it was heading towards Blaze. "BLAZE, LOOK OUT!" he yelled. Blaze looked to her side, and saw the vine coming. Silver started speeding up to try and prevent it from grabbing her car. But it was too late. The vine was holding her car in its mouth, trying to chomp it down. Silver was worried, but soon, an orange light shone from the glass, and the vine dropped her car back onto the track. They both started driving again. "Silver, did you forget that I have fire powers?" Blaze reminded the white hedgehog. "Oh, yeah." Silver replied, a bit embarressed of his worry, "Er, come on. We gotta keep going!" they both drove off.

**Stryke and Mirage**

The tiger and wolf were driving on another path, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. But other than their motors, there was absolutely no noise whatsoever. "Mirage. Did you hear that?" Stryke asked. "Hear what?" Mirage asked. "Listen." Stryke said. Mirage listened, but didn't hear a thing. "I don't hear anything, Stryke." she said. "Exactly!" Stryke said, "It just all of a sudden got quiet." "You're right." Mirage agreed, "Too quiet." Stryke looked in his rear-view mirrors and noticed a giant mosquito heading for their cars. It passed Stryke and landed on Mirage's roof. "MIRAGE!" Stryke yelled. He pulled up beside Mirage, and tried to bump it off. He was successful...only to have it on HIS car now! It started stabbing its needle-like nose into the car, trying to get Stryke's head. He kept dodging it. Eventually, he got tired of it. "Okay, THAT'S IT!" he said in annoyance, "You might like how I taste, but you definitely won't like my sound!" He immediately turned on his radio and put it on full blast. The song was "Trance Dance" (the one Nolo played when he raced Tork). It started irritating the mosquito, eventually driving it away. "You okay, Mirage?" Stryke asked. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Mirage answered, "Thanks for saving me." "Anytime!" Stryke said.

**Racing Drones**

RD-L1 and the RD-S1's were driving through the Realm with almost no difficulty. Suddenly, a bunch of live vine-worms came up, and grabbed the RD-L1 in its mouth. The Drone was not panicking, however, because it just used the Warp Realm Accelecharger, and teleported back onto the track safely. It kept driving. Another Drone, however, wasn't so lucky. The vine-worm grabbed its car, and wouldn't let go. The extreme pressure caused the RD-06 to explode in its mouth, causing the worm to fall to the ground, dead.

**Vector, Porkchop & Monkey**

Vector and Porkchop were driving pretty close to the swamp water.  
>There was another fork up ahead. "It looks pretty good across the water, guys!" Monkey said, "It looks clear." But Poekchop just growled and took the right path. "What are you doing, Porkchop!" Monkey asked, "The other way was easy!" Porkchop just laughed. "HA! Who needs easy?" he said. But Vector decided to take the other path just in case. "I think I'll take it just in case, Monkey!" he said, "I'll see you guys at the end!" "Alright, good luck, Vector!" Monkey said. What they didn't know, however was that Vector would soon make an unusual discovery. About twenty seconds later, Vector looked off the track and saw something half-submerged in the water. He stopped his car and looked closer. He almost gasped at what it was. It was the car owned by another former World Racer, Banjee Castillo. Vector started wondering what it was doing racing through the Realms, but he decided to save it for later. He had to figure out if Banjee was still in his car, and how to get it out. He aimed his car towards the Ballistik, and shot out his grappling line. He got it right on the bumper. Direct shot! Then Vector shifted to reverse, and floored the gas to pull it out. After about three minutes, he finally got it out. He walked up to the damaged car and looked inside. The car was empty. Since Banjee wasn't there, Vector decided to take the car back to the Acceledrome for Dr. Tezla and Eggman to look at. He hooked the car to his Twin Mill III, and drove off.<p>

**Tork and Pak**

Tork and Pak were being chased by a Drone jet and an RD-06. They were able to take care of the track Drone, by simply shoving it off track. But the jet was hard to shake off. Tork looked ahead, and saw a mosquito heading towards them unknowingly. He then came up with a plan. Pak saw it, too, and he and Tork looked at each other. They both nodded, confirming their plan. They sped up, and headed towards the mosquito. Soon enough, they started swerving left and right to confuse the jet. Lucky for them, neither the mosquito OR the Drone noticed the upcoming collision. Soon enough, they both crashed into each other, leaving Tork and Pak safe. They drove off.

**Manic and Sonya**

Manic and Sonya were racing just above the vines. They kept focused on the race pretty well. But Manic had something on his mind. "Hey, sis?" he called. "Yeah?" Sonya asked. "I've been thinking." Manic said, "Since Mark seems to hate his brother, Kurt, a lot, do you think that might happen between me and our bro?" "No way!" Sonya answered, "You both always get along great! Besides, Kurt used to push Markie away, and Sonic usually tries to hang out with you." "Alright, just wanted an opinion." Manic said, "Thanks." "No prob-WOAH!" Sonya was cut off when a Drone jet started shooting at them. "That must be the Racing Drones that Kurt told us about!" Sonya said, "Come on, bro! Let's take him out!" Manic launched his grappling hook at the jet, getting a direct hit. It was in tow. The green hedgehog started moving left and right to slam the jet into something. He was successful as he slammed the jet into a tree. The two siblings pulled up next to each other, and smiled at what just happened. "This is going to be a piece of cake!" Sonya said. They both kept driving.

**Tails and Shirako**

Shirako and the two-tailed fox were driving through the Realm with a Drone chasing them. It kept trying to shoot them, but they kept dodging every blast. Pretty soon, a giant mosquito came in, grabbed Shirako's car, and flew off. "SHIRAKO!" Tails yelled. He slammed his accelerator and drove off after Shirako. Although Shirako was about to be eaten by a giant insect, he just stayed calm. "Dude, if you're going to buzz, buzz in TUNE!" he said in annoyance. He turned his bass at full blast, then his music volume. He was listening to the song, "Drive" by Jim Kaufman, so this would've had full affect. The extreme bass and volume was being played on his subwoofers that covered his entire trunk, so this irritated the mosquito's senses. It kept trying to hold on, flying higher and higher with struggle, but it couldn't take it, so it dropped the music junkie back onto the track and flew off. While Shirako was falling, he passed a giant grass ogre, it barely noticing him. Shirako landed perfectly clean and safe on the track. Tails drove up to him to make sure he was okay. "You okay, Shirako?" he asked. "Yo, little buddy! I'm cool." Shirako answered. Tails was surprised that Shirako wasn't scarred from what just happened. But he was glad that they didn't lose another friend. They both kept driving into the Realm.

**Mina**

Mina was sort of having problems of her own. There were two Drones chasing her, along with a mosquito. Suddenly, a swamp ogre stepped up to the track. Mina acted fast, and activated her jump jets to jump over the ogre before it could reach her. However, one of the Drones crashed into the ogre, angering it. After that, it saw the other Drone coming up, and swatted its hand at it, batting it into the mosquito that was chasing. Mina was safe...for now.

**Rouge and Knuckles**

Knuckles was well focused on the race until he noticed Rouge catching up to him. "Hey, Knucklehead!" Rouge said, "You wanna talk for a little bit?" "No!" Knuckles answered, "I'm well focused on the race, and I don't need any distractions!" "Well that's what I wanted to talk about." Rouge said, "Whenever you're out racing, who's guarding the Master Emerald?" Knuckles' eyes widened at his realization. He completely forgot about the Master Emerald. Tikal saw this through the dashcam, and tried to calm him down. "Knuckles, don't listen to her!" she said, "You have to focus on the race!" "How did I forget about the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled in stupidity, "I'm such an idiot!" "Knuckles, don't worry!" Carlos said, trying to help Tikal, "During this time, I asked Chaos to guard it while you're gone. He's probably sitting around it, watching for anything suspicious." That seemed to calm Knuckles down. But just a few seconds later, Rouge made it worse. "Riiight." she said, "A big blob of water is going to protect a ton weighing Emerald from any thieves. How's that if the Master Emerald is in my room?" Knuckles' muzzle suddenly got red with anger. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled. He slammed his brakes, and tried to crash Rouge's car. "Knuckles, stop!" Lani said, "Why is he doing this?" Tikal explained to Lani about the Master Emerald, and how Rouge usually tries to steal it. She also explained how Knuckles and Rouge are constantly arguing about almost everything. Carlos kept trying to calm Knuckles down so he could focus. "Knuckles, she's lying!" he said, "She's just trying to distract you so she can win! Besides, I have a live camera on the Master Emerald right now, and it's still where it belongs!" Knuckles finally calmed down, and Rouge lost her fun. "Killjoy!" she said. "Rouge!" Lani said, "We have the fate of the world at risk! We can't have any distractions, or the Drones will win!" Rouge finally understood, and left the echidna alone. Knuckles had regained his focus on the race, and kept going.

**Markie**

Markie was speeding through the Realm, with two Drones and a jet chasing him. He just ignored them and focused. But he almost lost his concentration once a giant swamp ogre stepped onto the track. It roared with its fist up. Markie quickly dodge the ogre, but not without driving off the track. The Drones however, weren't as lucky. The first Drone car crashed into the ogre's right foot, causing it to fall onto it's knees. It was furious. It grabbed the speeding jet, and slammed it onto the last Racing Drone. Meanwhile, Markie was still falling. He landed safely, but not on a track. Instead, he was on a giant white vine-like worm. The worm looked at his car, and screeched loudly. Markie knew what it was going to do, so he floored his gas, and drove along the worm's back, getting away.

**Nolo**

Nolo was racing through the Realm with a Drone Jet chasing him. Nolo tried to keep away, but soon, a giant mosquito flew in and landed on his car. It slammed its needle-like nose into Nolo's gas tank. Nolo looked at his dashboard. It was draining his gasoline, and FAST! He knew he had to get rid of it, so he turned his music on at full blast. It was the song that Shirako played in the Acceledrome. The loud bass started irritating the mosquito's senses, and it flew off. Unbeknown to it, it was flying straight towards the Drone Jet, and crashed into it from underneath, causing an electrical explosion.

**Kurt**

Kurt was currently racing along a path, listening to the same song as Nolo at the moment. There were two Racing Drones driving RD-06's, chasing him. Kurt's path was probably miles above any land, seeing that there was plenty of could at his current level. There were also plenty of vines around him. The Drones that were chasing Kurt started speeding up to catch up to him. Kurt saw this, so he decided to give them each one last ride. When the first one came up in front of him, he rammed his car into the rear bumper, and slightly turned. This caused the Drone to lose control, and crashed off into one of the vines. The other one drove up to his right, but Kurt just simply shoved it off the track into another vine. "See you soon!" he said, waving at the destroyed car. "WOAH!" Kurt looked back ahead to see a giant wall of swamp vines, and they were covering the track. He slammed his brakes just in time to barely slam into it on his side without any damage. "GAH! DEAD END!" he yelled in anger. But there was something weird. Kurt felt like there was something just behind his field of vision. He turned his head around to see a giant vehicle with four segments and eight giant all-terrain tires. The cockpit looked like it was big enough to fit a car in. "Hey, guys!" he called to the Acceledrome via radio contact, "Could the Accelerons have left some kind of machines inside the Realms? You know, to help a driver out." Tezla lit up at his question. "He's found a Hyper-pod!" he exclaimed, "An Acceleron Vehicle Transporter!" "Y-Yes, Kurt!" Lani said, "We think you should use it!" Carlos started smiling. "Well, looks like we might have some luck in this Realm!" he said to Chuck. Chuck smiled and nodded in response. "Kurt!" Tikal said, "We'll try to inform the others to be on the lookout!" "Alright! I'm off then!" Kurt said. Back to him, he got into the Hyper-pod, and prepared to drive again. Then he looked ahead and had a determined smile. He knew he had this one in the bag. The Hyper-pod started driving, and climbed over all the vines with ease.

**Porkchop and Monkey**

Porkchop was currently driving through the path that had looked more difficult at the fork. He looked behind him, and saw a Drone jet chasing them. "Hey, Monkey." he said, "Hand me that anchor chain!" Monkey looked behind the seat for a chain, though confused. "What do you have an anchor chain for?" he asked, puzzled. "My anchor!" Porkchop answered with an obvious tone. Monkey handed the chain to Porkchop, and the over-aggressive driver held his anchor out his window. He threw it at the jet, and hooked it on. He started swerving his car left and right to make the jet lose control. Pretty soon, it crashed into a tree. The sudden push of freedom caused them to fall off-track. Luckily, they landed in a strange giant vehicle that had two giant orange drills on the front bumper. "What is this thing?" Monkey asked, looking at it. "I don't know, but I like it!" Porkchop said excitedly. The drills started spinning, and they drilled their way through a giant wall of vines.

**Taro**

Taro was being chased by a few Drones, but he was far ahead of them. Suddenly, a giant mosquito landed on his roof. It stabbed its needle-like nose into the car, almost getting Taro, who barely dodged. It stabbed three more times, with Taro grabbing its nose on the third. The mosquito started panicking, and tried to get its nose back, but Taro's grip was too strong. Taro looked ahead and smiled. He was about to pass under a tree's root. The mosquito started screeching even more. Once Taro passed, the mosquito was slammed into the giant, thick root. Taro looked in his hand. He still had the mosquito's nose! Since his problem was over, he tossed the nose out through one of the holes that the mosquito made, onto the track behind him.

**Sonic and Amy**

The two hedgehogs were driving away from an RD-06 that was shooting around like crazy. They were able to dodge every blast gracefully, though. Eventually, Sonic got tired of it. "That's it!" he yelled, "Time for a little game!" He swerved his car around, and started driving towards the Drone. But neither of them would move. Once they were twenty feet away from each other, Sonic activated his jump-jets, and jumped over the Drone's car. The Drone didn't see the sudden turn in front of it, and crashed off the track. Sonic turned his car around, and caught up with Amy. They kept driving through the Realm.

**Blizzard and Honey  
><strong>-

Blizzard and Honey were pretty well focused on the race. No Drones had found them, and they felt they were more than halfway through. Suddenly, a giant mosquito grabbed Honey's car, and started flying off with it. "HONEY!" Blizzard yelled. He put one of his hands out the window, and created an icicle. Once it formed, he threw it towards the mosquito. Direct hit! The mosquito was stabbed, and dropped Honey's car. Blizzard acted fast, though, and used his ice powers to form a track below Honey. It started with a slope, and kept swerving until he ended it at the real track, leaving Honey safe. "*phew* Thanks, Blizzard!" she said, relieved. "Hey, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" Blizzard said. They both kept driving.

**Lupus**

The path that Lupus took was pretty calm. It made the hedgewolf pretty suspicious. "I don't like this." he said to himself. Suddenly, a giant vineworm came up to the track and tried to grab his car. "WOAH!" Lupus yelled. He floored his gas, and avoided the worm. It wasn't for long, though, because the track turned around, and went to the other side of the worm. "AW COME ON!" Lupus yelled. The worm got close to the other track, and got ready to grab him, but it missed again. The Realm wouldn't give him a break, though, because, once again, it turned around. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he yelled. This time, the worm had him on target. Lupus knew he couldn't get past it, so he went off track. He landed in some kind of large vehicle. It had small wheels in the back, and two GIANT wheels in the front. The front wheels were made up of four long legs that spread out. Lupus looked in front of him, and saw many tree roots ahead. "Guess I'll just have to go forward then!" he said. He gassed, and started climbing over the giant tree roots.

**Shadow (You'll find out who else.)**

The black hedgehog was driving through the Realm, keeping caution of any Drones, or Realm hazards. He looked in his rear-view mirror, and saw a pair of green lights catching up fast. Shadow just grinned. "You don't really know what you're up against, do you?" he asked. He grabbed his Chaos Emerald, and put his other hand out the window (YES, he was still steering with the hand that he held his Emerald in). He closed his eyes. "Chaos...SPEAR!" he yelled. He threw his Chaos Spear towards the car. But it quickly dodged. Shadow tried again, but it still dodged. This time, Shadow took a different approach. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled. Time suddenly slowed down. This was his chance. Shadow got his Emerald ready. He put his arm back out. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled. But somehow, the Drone still dodged. "WHAT!" Shadow yelled, confused, "But that's impossible!" Time had reset to its original speed. The Drone's car suddenly went 2-dimensional, and it went around Shadow. Once it was ahead, it went back to normal. A voice came onto Shadow's radio. "Greetings, Shadow!" it said, "We meet again!" Shadow was confused. "That voice." he said, "I KNOW that voice! It can't be!" Then a holographic screen came up onto Shadow's windshield. Shadow suddenly knew who it was. "MECHA SONIC!" he yelled, "How is it you're in the Racing Realms! And why are you black and green, driving a Drone's car!" Drone Sonic just chuckled. "First off, you can call me Drone Sonic now." he said, "I am officially a Racing Drone now. Along with a few of my allies. Well, it was nice talking with you, Shadow the Hedgehog, but I have a Realm to win. Farewell, 'Ultimate Life Form!'" Drone Sonic sped up, and disappeared into the distance. "Drone Sonic?" Shadow said to himself. "I gotta warn everyone!"

**Back at the Acceledrome**

"Alright, Shadow, I'll inform everyone!" Carlos said. He turned to Eggman and Dr. Tezla. "Shadow just got news about the Drones." he explained, "He says that Mecha Sonic is back." Dr. Tezla raised an eyebrow, and Lani was confused. But Tikal, Chuck, and Eggman were all concerned now. "He's back!" Eggman asked. "Yes." Carlos answered, "And he's joined the Racing Drones! He calls himself 'Drone Sonic' now. After hearing this, I'm a little concerned now." "I apologize for interrupting, but who is Mecha Sonic?" Dr. Tezla asked. Dr. Eggman told Dr. Tezla and Lani about Mecha Sonic. "Oh no." Lani said, "Now that this thing joined the Drones, there's no telling WHAT they could do!" "Which is why we gotta warn everyone!" Chuck said. Everyone started contacting each driver to warn them of Drone Sonic.

**Taro and Vert**

The two former team leaders were driving through the track while drafting. Pretty soon, an RD-L1 came up behind them, and tried to pass. But the track was too narrow to pass them. The Drone simply used the Warp Realm Accelecharger, and teleported in front of both of them. "They can't stop the Accelechargers!" he said to Gelorum. He was suddenly rammed forward by Taro. "NOT THIS TIME!" Taro said. He flicked a switch on his car, and a spear hook popped out the front of his car. He floored his gas, and sunk the hook into the Drone's car. After that, he pulled his E-brake, and turned his car. This caused both cars to turn, just before flipping out of control. Vert saw this, and almost joined them. But before he hit them, he activated his jump-jets, and flew over them, unscathed. Taro and the Drone had finally stopped on their wheels. Taro was rubbing his head, and the RD-L1 was mad! He switched to aggression mode, popping a glass face-mask out. He floored his gas, and chased after Vert.


	12. Chapter 9: Small Window FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 9: Small Window

Kurt

Kurt had just reached the other side of the wall of vines, getting back onto real track. The Hyperpod lowered its cockpit down to the track, and the front opened up. "Thanks for the ride!" Kurt said, before taking off.

Porkchop and Monkey

The two friends had just made it through the wall of vines, Porkchop laughing in excitement. Once the Hyperpod reached the track, it lowered its spoiler down, making an exit ramp for them. Porkchop got out, and continued the race.

Lupus

Lupus had finally overtaken the giant tree roots, reaching flat track. Once he was there, the Hyperpod opened its front, making a jump ramp for him. "Man, I'm gonna miss this thing!" Lupus said to himself. He drove off to finish the Realm.

Vert

Vert looked into the distance, and noticed the portal. "Hey! I can see the end of the track!" he told everyone at the Acceledrome. After hearing this Carlos smiled, but Chuck got suspicious. "Well, that was easy!" Carlos said. "Yeah. TOO easy!" Chuck said with suspicion Back with Vert, he noticed something just off the track. Once he got a good look, the black of his pupil shrank. It was some sort of wooden swamp monster. It opened its eyes and roared. Vert immediately floored his gas to get away. But a bunch of vines started chasing him. Vert was getting close, but once he was in the green part of the track, the vines caught his car, raising it away from the track. Meanwhile, RD-L1 was just entering that area. The vines started getting close, so he activated his Monument Realm Accelecharger, and became 2-Dimensional. The vines had missed his car, since something 3-Dimensional required all three dimensions in order to grasp it. With Vert, the vines had slipped into his car, and were holding his arms. He struggled, but got his arms free. He quickly activated his grappling hook, and shot it towards RD-L1's car. As soon as it sinked in, the car regained its third dimension. It was going so fast, that Vert's grappling line just tore like string. However, the vines had finally caught his car, and raised it away from the track. The Drone was outraged, and screamed in anger. Meanwhile, Porkchop and Monkey had just arrived as well. Porkchop kept trying to dodge the vines. "If we go fast enough, they won't even be able to catch us!" Monkey said. "It's no good trying to dodge the vines, Porkchop!" Lani said. "She's right." Carlos said, "They're too agile to dodge." "Drive, drive, DRIVE!" Monkey said, "USE THE NITROX!" Porkchop pushed a button under his dashboard, and activated his Nitrox². His car suddenly popped a wheelie, leaving behind two trails of orange flames. "WOAH!" Monkey said as they barely dodged another vine. "Stay in the groove, Porkchop!" Monkey said. There were two vines coming up, and Porkchop tried to dodge them. But he was caught and raised away from the track. Another vine came up from ahead quick. "LOOK OUT!" Monkey yelled. The vine hit the car, and the transmission cut out. "You did not stay in the groove, Porkchop." Monkey said in a mentor tone. "You did not stay in the groove, Porkchop." Porkchop mimicked angrily. Amy and Sonic were next. Amy tried frequently to dodge the vines, but was caught. Even Sonic wasn't fast enough. He used his Nitrox, and dodged almost every vine with agility. But he missed one from his right, and was also caught. Drone Sonic soon came in, and dodged every vine without any effort. One was coming up too fast to dodge, so Drone Sonic used his Monument Realm Accelecharger, and sliced through the vine. But as soon as he turned back to normal, another vine snuck up from behind, and successfully caught his car. Soon, a vine got in, and took his Accelecharger away, throwing it into the bog. "NOO!" he yelled in anger, "I WILL NOT LET US FAIL! Drone Knuckles, RD-T1, where are you!" "Just passing you!" Drone Knuckles said. Drone Sonic looked out his window, and saw an RD-05 and an RD-01 passing by. A vine came up and tried to strike them, but a second later, it fell to the ground, dead. This kept up for ten seconds, over and over, but one was able to catch both of them. RD-T1's crystal suddenly went red, and he showed his teeth. He wasn't going to be humiliated by a bunch of vines. He started cutting the vines that held them, but they kept coming in to keep them contained. RD-T1 knew he couldn't keep it up, so he just went back to his car. Meanwhile (I know, too many meanwhiles), Lupus just arrived. He kept trying to dodge the vines, but they were too quick, and caught him. Mina, Silver, and Blaze had gotten close to the portal, but they were swerving around too much, and got caught as well. Even Shadow couldn't make it. Lani turned to Dr. Tezla and Eggman. "The Nitrox isn't enough!" she said, "They'll have to go even faster! There's only one way." "Who do we have left?" Carlos asked. Tikal looked at her screen. "Nolo, Tork, Mark, Kurt, Shirako, Tails, Stryke, Mirage, Honey, Blizzard, Manic, Sonya, Vector, Pak, Taro, Rouge, and Knuckles." Tikal said. "Let's hope they have better luck." Chuck said. Back in the Realm, Tork and Nolo were passing through. "Nolo, Tork, you're going to have to draft together!" Lani said, "It's the only way to get more speed!" "Yeah! That's right, Nolo!" Tork said, "You could drive behind me! Where you Teku trash belong!" This made Nolo mad. He took off his necklace, and shifted gears with the chain in his hand. He attempted to pass Tork. "Nolo! What are you doing!" Lani yelled. "WATCH ME!" Nolo said. Markie came up from behind Nolo, and rammed his car out of the way. "Come on, Tork!" Markie said, "You can draft with me!" Markie got in front of Tork, and Tork started drafting with him. "YEAH! JUST YOU AND ME, BABY!" Tork said. They started gaining a lot of speed. Meanwhile with Monkey and Porkchop, the vines were starting to attack them. One of them came into Porkchop's window, and he grabbed it. Then he did the most unexpected thing: Porkchop chomped the vine! It quickly got out and left him alone. Another one on Monkey's side had torn the door off. "WOAH!" he said. He looked at the track and saw Tork and Markie speeding through. "WYLDE! Stay in the middle of the track!" he yelled. "SCRAP IT, MONKEY!" Markie yelled. "The groove is stickier! It's got better traction!" Monkey yelled. "NOBODY tells WYLDE what to do!" Markie said angrily. He kept ignoring Monkey's words, and in return, the vines caught him. Soon after, they caught Tork, too. Kurt was trying to get to the end, but he was too far into the sides of the track, and they were slowing him down. The vines caught him, too. Honey and Blizzard were passing by, trying to draft as well, but they couldn't stay in the middle, and were caught. Rouge and Knuckles were next. Rouge had finally managed to stay focused. But Knuckles wanted to get her back. Rouge was going to try to draft with him, but he rammed her out of his way. Since Knuckles was alone in his speed, and Rouge had stopped, they were both caught. "W-What's going on?" Lani asked worried, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" "They...didn't make it, Lani." Vert said, losing his hope. Suddenly, the RD-L1 broke through his windshield and grabbed his neck. Vert had freaked out. "You're head is next, human!" the Drone said. Vert was saved, however, by the swamp ogre that was chasing everyone. It was hanging on a tree by one hand. It grabbed the bottom half of the Drone, and started pulling it apart. Vert was amazed. The Accelerons might've made the Realms lethal, but they still protected the drivers from the Drones. He was cut from his thoughts as another vine grabbed his arm again. A vineworm was getting ready to eat Tork's car. A mosquito was going to attack Porkchop and Monkey. Everyone was endangered.

Nolo's POV

Everyone was caught by the vines. It was up to me to finish this race. I turned my car back around and started driving to end it. Two Drones had started chasing me. As I drove, I looked at my brother's chain, and had a flashback. "You tryin to take my place?" Tone said, "You wanna be the leader now, little bro?" "I don't know, man." I said, "Being leader. Sounds like a heavy load." "It's like taking a curve, bro!" Tone told me, "It's not the hard part trying to find the right line. The hard part is STAYING IN IT! Just remember, bro, stay in the groove!" I flashed back into reality. "You've got the groove, Tone." I said. "NO! LISTEN TO ME!" Lani yelled, "You HAVE to wait for another car to draft with!" "If he waits," Dr. Tezla said, "the Drones will win." Lani kept going at it. "You can't make it on your own, Nolo!" she told me. "I'll MAKE IT!" I said, "...if I stay in the groove." I was going at 120. I almost got into the green track, but I quickly got back in the middle. I started gaining more speed. One of the Drones behind me started charging an energy blast. I saw the portal up ahead. "I CAN SEE THE END!" I yelled excitedly. The Drone shot its energy cannon. Lucky for me, some vines blocked the track behind me, and took the damage instead. One of the Drones was caught, and the other one was smashed by the vines. I used my Nitrox² to get more speed. I popped a brief wheelie, leaving two trails of blue flames behind me. The vines started trying to block my way to the portal, but I shifted my next gear and floored it. I made it through the portal. When I returned to the Acceledrome, I stopped where I landed. Then some small light showed up in my car, and a small chip appeared, hovering in its spot. I grabbed the chip and looked at it. I got an Accelecharger.

Normal POV

Once Nolo exited the Realm, the portal shot a giant wave all across the Realm. A vineworm was just about to eat Tork, but it pulled away, and the vines had retracted. Everyone's cars had started falling back onto the track. The giant swamp monster that controlled the vines had started losing its color, and remained silent. RD-L1's car had fallen onto the track in pieces, and the other Drones just left it there. One of the RD-S1's had picked up their deck of Accelechargers. They still only had four. They, after picking up Drone Sonic, Drone Knuckles, and RD-T1, exited the Realm with bad news for Gelorum. Pretty soon, Shirako and Tails arrived into the scene. Shirako stopped by Vert, and Vert got in. "Oh, dude, giddy up!" Shirako said. "Grr, stupid stereo-onwaves!" Porkchop cursed under his breath, before chomping on his chain bone. Everyone started exiting the Realm, and returning to the Acceledrome, safe. Vert stepped out of Shirako's car. "Hey, thanks for the lift." Vert thanked him. "Yo!" Shirako said. Soon, Vector had finally exited the Realm, still towing Banjee's former car. The portal closed, and the rings started shifting back into place. Everyone was down to where the cars had stopped. Nolo was looking at his Accelecharger when Gig came up to him. "Dr. Tezla and Dr. Eggman would like to study that." he said. "Just make sure he gives it back." Nolo said, handing him the Accelecharger. "Vector, what is this?" Dr. Eggman asked. "I found it in the Swamp Realm." Vector answered, "I think it might be Banjee's car. I wanted to take it back here for you and Dr. Tezla to look at." Dr. Tezla and Eggman came over and looked at it. "Indeed it is, Vector." Dr. Tezla said, "I am the only one capable of making this technology. This car belonged to former world-racer, Banjee Castillo." "Banjee was in the Realms too?" Kurt asked. "Most likely." Dr. Tezla answered. "There must be another headquarters that's studying the same as us." Carlos said. Suddenly, everyone heard a familiar voice laughing in the Acceledrome. "Kadeem?" Vert asked in hope. "You recognize the recording of Kadeem's voice." Dr. Tezla said, "Kadeem didn't drive for revenge. He drove because he knew the Racing Drones had to be stopped! We have work to do." "Vector, bring Banjee's car to my garage." Dr. Eggman said, "I'll start repairing it, and looking it over. There should be some footage left." Everyone started driving their cars back to their sides of the Acceledrome. But Vert just stood there, hoping that his fellow driver was alright. Sonic walked up to him. "Come on, Vert." he said, "We need to get ready for the next race. I'm sure Kadeem's fine." They both walked back to the Teku garage.

RD-L1's POV

Everything was black until I rebooted, and saw Gelorum standing in front of me. "Your memories have been transferred to a new body." she informed me, "If you fail me again, I'll erase them." "Yes, Gelorum." I said. "We cannot let the organics win!" she said, "We'll have to create something they haven't seen. Something NO-ONE has ever seen!"

To be continued...


End file.
